Cursed Existance
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: The life of a thief is a hard one. Full of danger and adventure. this thief, however, is hiding a secret no one should know. will he be recognized in spite of this or is he doomed to this Cursed Existence.


**Cursed Existence**

**This is part 1 of the long lasting "secret project" I have been working on. This crossover has always been in my head since I first saw DxD, but was never able to find a good way to put it in words. Now I have, and nothing's going to stop me! Everything will be explained within the possibilities of this world. Also my knowledge of the subject is basic at best, so stick with me. Now, enough talking, let's do this!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Highschool DxD, Naruto, or anything else that comes up.**

…**..but I do believe in life after love, Cher.**

**Chapter 1: Crashed Birthday!**

The Underworld is a dark, evil place.

…Well, that's what people used to say.

It was a pretty normal, if you ignored the fact that the sky was purple and there are no oceans.

Yep, normal as can be, and one cannot forget how peaceful some places are at night.

"Oi! Fuck off or I'll burn you so bad, you'll be nothing but a puddle!"

This sadly is not one of those places. A small figure ran out of vile looking woods. The small figure was cloaked and was carrying a sharpened stick in his left hand. Howls and whines followed him until he made it out of the woods, then they started to move away. The figure turned and pointed the stick at the woods in a glanderous pose.

"Damn right, you back off! If I had been serious, none of you would be able to walk straight again.."

The figure threw the stick away and turned to face his destination. He was now in Gremory territory. It brought tears to his eyes just seeing how close he was towards his goal. He quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes, before setting forward. Now was not the time for tears…

Now was the time for the Satan's to recognize his power.

**2 months later**

13th Birthday had to be the stupidest one so far.

Rias Gremory was a beautiful devil, with her fiery crimson hair and her fair skin. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that only enhanced her natural beauty. Her pale green eyes when matched with her face brought forth elegance that no human women could ever match. While she navigated through multiple guests of esteem and made light conversation with a smile on her face, deep down she really did not want to be here. Even with the comfort of her peerage following her throughout her party, there was still that overwhelming sense of dread that followed the party. Her brother showing up and going through his usual "siscon" moment did lighten up her mood a bit. But even watching the strongest Lucifer getting his ear pulled by his wife only staved off the feeling for a couple of minutes. Rias eyes glanced to her brother talking to many different guests. Sirzechs had the same features as her but was a male in his mid twenties. He was wearing a black and gold armor breastplate that held a blue cape that matched well with his blue suit. Standing next to him was the head maid of the Gremory household and her sister-in-law, Grayfia Lucifuge. Grayfia is a women appearing in her mid twenties with silver hair tied in a single braid and matching silver eyes. She is wearing her maid's outfit as always, something she still does even though she's both her brother's wife and queen. Grayfia watch watching her husband talk with guests with an impassive look on her face.

"Taichou, you ok? You seem to be wondering off."

"Ah… no, Akeno, I'm fine just thinking about some things."

Her queen nodded in understanding, before starting to talk to the two other members of her peerage. Rias went back to having light conversation with fellow high-class devils, but kept an eye on her peerage analyzing them.

Akeno Himejima was her queen and the strongest of her peerage. A blooming beauty that even though she was the same age as Rias was already starting to grow a more mature body. Her black hair tied in a long ponytail and her pink eyes only seemed to add to the allure that was her queen. With a magical capacity to use multiple element spells and the added power of a queen, she'll only get stronger.

Rias looked at her other two pieces, Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou. They were her knight and rook respectively. Yuuto had blond hair and a pretty face. He also had the Sacred Gear: Sword Birth which allowed him to create demon swords to use at will and a lean body. He was an easy choice for one of her knight pieces. She remembered when she found him in the snow dying, and brought him back. He gave her the base details of what happened, but hasn't gone further. He seemed to have an upbeat attitude and is very loyal to her. After he was finished training, he would be a powerful piece. He was a year younger than her.

A couple of years younger than Rias, was her rook and newest piece, Koneko. A short girl with white hair and yellow eyes, she also holds massive strength in her little body. A Nekomata that her brother saved from execution and put under Rais's care, she holds the strength of her species and the potential of use Senjustu. She hardly talks and has not been with Rais long enough to get any really training, but holds promise. Rais was so distracted; she did not notice one of the servants until they bumped into her. This caused the servant to spill the tray of appetizers on the floor with a clang.

"Oops, sorry Milady! I clean it right away, Milady!"

The maid gave a quick bow before kneeling to pick up the mess. The other guest around gave the maid a look of annoyance while the maid held a look that was reminiscent of a sad puppy. Feiku had only been a maid for three weeks, and had become known in the Gremory household for her ditzy but lovable nature. With her blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and attractive figure she was an easy choice for a new maid. However, she had been noted in those three weeks to be an "air-head". She would at times forget assignments and be found wondering the large estate or would mess up even simple assignments, which lead to long talks with Grayfia. Many times the thought of firing her had come up, but her personality made up for whatever flaws she had. Her sunny disposition had changed many a bad days and her smile brought smiles to many others within the estate. If anything, she could be described as "innocent". Even her mistakes didn't cause damage to others or even items of the estate.

" Grayfia-sama is going to fire me, kon-kon…."

Rais looked at the maid as she cleaned up the mess over looking her strange verbal tick. Feiku's eyes grew bigger and welled with tears.

"Oh, I don't think she would do that. After all, it was my fault."

Feiku turned to see the person she ran into, with tears staining her eyes, only to see Rais's smiling face.

"Rais-sama…"

"You better hurry; the chefs might need you in the kitchen."

Feiku blinked out the tears from her eyes, as a large smile grew on her face.

"Yes, Rais-sama!"

Anko quickly picked up the rest of the mess and quickly moved to the rest of the kitchen.

Rais closed her eyes as she turned to check on peerage. They may not be ready to confront the source of this feeling yet, but with time will be powerful enough to defeat it.

"Why, hello Rais."

Rais sighed as she turned to face the source of the voice with a frown the hardly fit on such a beautiful face. The feeling of dread now had a face.

"Hello, Riser Phenex."

**Another part of the Castle**

"Thank you, dear. I swear you help more than the other chefs around here."

Anko smiled at the chef as she brought him the ingredients he needed. She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before made a move to leave the kitchen. She seemed to remember something before she left and turned back to the chef.

"Mister chef, kon-kon?"

The chef turned to see the sad face of Feiku with a confused look at her odd verbal tick.

"I forgot that Grayfia-sama asked me to take some food for the guards. Can you please give me something to give them, kon-kon?

The chef smiled and quick whipped up two bowls of soup. After Feiku grabbed the bowls, she quickly moved out the back door of the kitchen. She walked down one of the many hallways as she carried the soup. She eventually came to a stairway that lead up to the second floor, which held the family and guest rooms. Only two guards stood here meant to help any guests who got lost return to the main room.

"Hello, mister guards, Feiku brought soup."

"Finally, I thought they had forgotten about us."

"Yeah, I hope the soup tastes as good as the one bringing it looks."

Feiku giggled as the guards prepared to dig into the soup, before a look of recollection came over her face.

"Feiku-Baka! I almost forgot what mister chef told me, kon-kon."

The guards stopped eating and looked at Feiku with a blush as she dug through her bra looking for something. She seemed to have found it, as she gained a bright smile on her face and pulled out a small bottle with a black powder in it.

"Mister chef told me to put this into the soup before you started eating. I almost forgot about it."

"Why didn't he put it into the soup before you brought it to up?"

Feiku brought her finger to lips as she thought about it.

"I think he said… that it need to be added at a certain time because… the powder would only last two minutes before it dis…disa… why is this so hard, kon-kon?!"

The guards just shook their heads as they watched the maid try to remember. The chefs here were known to be this exact with their food like this, and they had seen this maid's forgetfulness before, so they held out their soup bowls so she could put the powder in.

After all, a girl this ditzy wouldn't do anything bad, right?

Feiku smiled as she shook some powder into both of their bowls. As she started walk out of the room, she heard both of the guards fall to the floor. She turned to see both guards on the floor passed out. She walked passed them and up the stairway with a cold look on her face.

"Stupid devils."

As Feiku started to rip off her maid dress a puff of smoke surrounded her. After the smoke dissipated, in her place, stood a young man wearing black clothing and a black face mask that allowed vision for his eyes. He had arm guards, shin guards, and his black clothing had many hidden pockets. He held a seethe for a small katana on his right side as he held a large brown bag in his left hand. As he walked his bright blue eyes looked all over, until he saw a painting on the upper landing of the stairs. He quickly grabbed it and put it into the bag. He was going to make bank tonight.

"Eh, Stupid devils can't even prepare for skilled thieves, kon-kon. Now, what next?"

**Back to the party**

"Why now, Rais, is that any tone to take with your fiancé?"

Rais glared at the boy who calmly strutted towards her. The boy was a little older than her with short yellow hair and what could be described as handsome. However, his personality destroyed whatever charm he might have had.

"No matter what you may believe, I will never be your wife."

Riser gave a cocky smile.

"Yes, again with that. However, you know you can't escape this."

Rias was truly not enjoying her time at her own birthday.

**Back to the theft in progress**

The masked thief giggled in joy as he rifled through a large hardwood dresser draws, pulling out various pieces of women's jewelry and perfumes, which he would proceed to throw in his now ever increasing sized bag. He was currently in the master's bedroom. His hidden smile seemed to increase as he hefted the bag over his shoulder and left for the next room. He grabbed some small statues and paintings on the way down the hall.

"Stupid devils, they don't have any type of security system."

Of course, then again, they thought nobody would be stupid enough to steal from them.

He narrowed his eyes as he neared his destination. He would have rather stayed undercover longer to get a more in-depth idea of what he was looking for, but he couldn't waste an opportunity like this. However, he was at least here long enough to have a general knowledge of where everything was. He never had been inside this room, but he knows it more than likely would have what he needed to grab to make this a successful night.

Mission parameters and all that jazz.

It was pretty nice gig. He got paid to rob something from some dumb devils and he could grab anything that he wanted on the way through. He had no idea what the group that hired him had in mind, but he knows it was none of his business. They wanted the best, and he was the best. He opened the door and was met with a sight he was not expecting.

"…Otaku."

There were posters of various anime on the walls. Dvds and manga books littered around the space. He quickly ignored all that and started flip the space looking for what he wanted. When he found it, he quickly put it in a small black velvet bag tied around his neck. Then he smiled some more, as now he had more time to make some more money. He had nothing against the mysterious group that hired him, but….

Why would anyone what a single chess piece?

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! Also check out my poll.**


End file.
